


Soulmates

by PotterAdicted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterAdicted/pseuds/PotterAdicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One family knows the truth of the world - there's more than just one dimension.  An ancestor discovered this when trying to find her true love - Merlin himself.  When women and girls get to a certain age, they get a chance to jump to a dimension and find their soulmate.  Whoever finds the dimension is the direct descendant of Merlin - the greatest wizard to ever live.  So, when the twins, Lily and Camellia Evans, find themselves in such dimension with their older sister of two years, it comes as a bit of a shock.  This is the story of how a pair of twins and the odd sister out finds a way to fulfill their destiny.  While, of course, finding their true love, their soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, I only own my original characters and details.

Soulmates. A word that’s used often and without thought in society. In my family - it’s a word that’s rarely used. Because it means something, and once you claim someone as yours, there’s no going back.  
There was a story that was told to me when I was young. A tale detailing a woman who had managed to travel across dimensions. Her theory, her belief, was that if the man she was in love with were really her soulmate, they would be together in every timeline. And that was true. Except for the one she was from, as he had claimed someone else. She had no other, and was unable to be with her true love.  
So she traveled to a new dimension, where things were slower. He had not claimed anyone yet. She claimed him, and they lived happily ever after.  
They created a family, one that has women and girls jumping dimensions by the time they reach the age she was - 15. Some find their portals early - the early bloomers - some find them later - the late bloomers. All the babies were named after flowers, the woman was a gardener and she thought that it was clever, as when we finally found our soulmates, that would be us “blooming.”  
And, to this day, we still don’t know what dimension we are originally from, we just know two things. 

1.) It’s full of magic, rather than technological advances.

2.) Whoever finds it is the true descendant of the woman - the one who married Merlin himself.

 

It’s too bad there’s three of us.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys think this sounds interesting! Can't say exactly when the first chapter will be uploaded, as this was just the prologue, so check back sometime!!


End file.
